Optical networks, especially metropolitan area networks (MANs), are subject to numerous upgrades and reconfigurations because of the nature of MANs to provide dynamic connections in order to service growing and changing metropolitan areas.
Existing methods for powering up an optical network are manual, utilizing mobile, on-site optical measurement equipment. These methods are not performed remotely or automatically, and are labour intensive and error-prone.
When powering up new optical links in an optical network, it is possible to damage sensitive optical components or to disrupt existing optical links. This may occur due to cabling errors or the use of defective components.
Therefore, there is a need in industry for the development of alternative solutions for powering up an optical network that would be simple, automatic, remote, and would ensure the network is not damaged during the procedure.